Infezione del cuore
by North of the North
Summary: Alfred aveva vagato nella stanza d'ospedale per caso. Ma tornando a visitare la bella bionda che ha trovato dentro? Non è stato un incidente.


Heart Infection Italian version

21 Sept 18

Infezione del cuore

Sinossi

Alfred aveva vagato nella stanza d'ospedale per caso. Ma tornando a visitare la bella bionda che ha trovato dentro? Non è stato un incidente.

 **Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.**

"Ah, Oops, mi dispiace. Sembra che ho trovato la stanza sbagliata di nuovo, "un uomo biondo con la pelle baciata dal sole e brillanti occhi azzurri ha dichiarato, frugando la testa intorno porta della stanza di Mathew.

Mathew pensava che fosse bellissimo.

Ha cercato di convincersi che l'unica ragione per cui il pensiero anche attraversato la sua mente era a causa di quanto tempo era stato rinchiuso in qui.

Che cosa un Downer. Che gli ricordava come ora era più o meno legato a un letto a causa della sua condizione.

Mathew sospirò, e guardò indietro fino a vedere il signor hottie ragazzo biondo a guardarlo con aria interrogativa.

Oh, era ancora qui.

Mathew offrì uno dei suoi rari sorrisi, in qualche modo in grado di dragare in su da qualche parte. Egli non sapeva bene dove che da qualche parte era però, aveva pensato che non aveva più nulla dopo tanti mesi in ospedale senza visitatori che si presentano dopo il primo mese.

Sorpresa, il signor Sunshine sorrise indietro, e Boy era quel sorriso carino. E molto molto, molto caldo. Mathew si ricordava di mettere un po' di aloe vera in seguito.

"allora, uh, perché sei qui? "

Mathew alzò un sopracciglio. È stata una cosa per un ragazzo caldo a sorridere a voi, e molto altro per lui per iniziare a fare domande personali. È ora di fare la sfacciata.

"questo è un ospedale. " Mathew ha dichiarato senza mezzi termini, poi inclinato la testa di lato e sorrise di nuovo, questa volta debolmente. "perché altrimenti dovrei essere qui? "

"um, destra. "

Va bene, forse potrebbe abbassare l'atteggiamento da disaccordo. Questo tizio, chiunque fosse, sembrava carino... abbastanza. Non poteva davvero essere sicuro di questo, però, dopo tutto, che avevano appena incontrato. Non sapevano nemmeno i nomi degli altri!

Su quel biglietto...

"il mio nome è Mathew. "

Un altro sorriso brillante.

"Alfred. " Mr. Sunshine tornato. Il sorriso brillante fermato, sostituito con le linee di preoccupazione di confusione. "allora, ugh, ti dispiace dirmi perché sei qui? "

Mathew alzò una fronte dorata. "sulla terra? Perché sono un Homo sapiens e non abbiamo ancora scoperto altri pianeti con la vita su di loro, quindi non posso essere un alieno. O in questo particolare ospedale? Perché io sono un cittadino canadese, naturalmente. "

"No, um, come, che cosa hai? Perché avete la vostra camera e, a giudicare da tutte le vecchie lettere intorno al vostro letto, sei stato qui un po'... "

Mathew alzò lo sguardo alle lettere di cui e ottenere-bene auguri, e aggrottò la fronte.

"Oh, quello. Per un'infezione cardiaca. "

Alfred saltò indietro drammaticamente e finse di scongiurare Mathew con le mani, strizzando l'occhio come ha fatto. "cosa? È contagioso? Posso averlo? Odio ammalarmi! Oh Dio... "Alfred precipitò freneticamente.

Mathew sbuffò. "No non si può ottenere. Ho un'infezione al cuore, ma non è contagiosa. Sei stramba. "

"Oh. " Alfred ha detto, poi sospirò e si calmò. "OK allora. "

Alfred rimane dopo che fino alle ore di visita fine, e continuano a parlare, e Mathew scopre che Alfred era caduta da un telefono cellulare per suo fratello, che è un infermiere, ma come dice Alfred, meh, non ne ha bisogno, mentre lui è al lavoro. È una visita piuttosto spontanea, e Mathew in realtà non si aspettano l'uomo zaffiro dagli occhi di tornare, ma lo fa, e lui continua a venire fino al giorno che l'infezione di Mathew è finalmente combattuto e il suo trapianto di cuore riesce.

L'ultima visita che Alfred fa all'ospedale è l'ultima in cui incontra Mathew. E questa volta, Mathew è in attesa su una sedia vicino alla finestra con i suoi riccioli biondi di essere illuminato dalla luce del sole in streaming, ma soprattutto per Alfred, Mathew non era nel suo letto.

Alfred rimasto vicino alla porta a guardare Mathew, sbalordito per un po', prima di raccogliere il coraggio di entrare nella stanza e chiedere Mathew-dritto al punto- "perché non sei nel tuo letto? "

Mathew sorrise, abbassando la mano da dove era stato puntellare il mento mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra. Si alzò dalla sedia e passeggiato verso Alfred, ponendo la mano sul petto.

"sembra che una delle mie infezioni al cuore è andato ora, e non ho esattamente bisogno di un ospedale per l'altro. " Mathew ha detto mentre guardava il volto di Alfred.

Quella particolare visita fu l'ultima che Alfred fece all'ospedale. Tuttavia, non era l'ultimo che Alfred fatto per visitare Mathew.

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiii**

 **I've started fixing the mistakes reviewers have pointed out. I still have a bit left to do, but here is the last of the stuff that was done from before. Meant to upload a while ago but it's been pretty hectic at home so sorry about that. The rest will get fixed as I have energy and time to work on them XD**

 **Hugs and wuvs,**

 **North of the North**

 **P.S. To the Reviewer concerned about my translation stories:**

 **I don't find you pointing it out bad or anything at all! I had been worried about it too at first, but I had emailed the support email of this site for permission with no reply back, and it does just say that copies of stories are not allowed to be made, and I do know that there are translations of quite a few of the stories on this site that are up and have been for years so I'm not too terribly worried about it.**

 **If nothing else, I work on my laptop now and have a master list copy of my stuff so if I do have to leave then I have explained that I am starting to put stuff up on A03 and I also emailed them and they did reply back that translations are fine, especially as I am doing translations of my own stories and that I just need to ask for permission if I want to try translating other people's stories (which I am so not confident enough to do, or good enough at writing in other languages to do lol).**

 **Thanks for the concern though sweets!**


End file.
